Maintenance of sewerdrainage systems (hereinafter also referred to as “drains”) of residential and/or commercial buildings is an essential requirement for inhabitants thereof. Typically, the inhabitants of the residential and/or the commercial buildings are rarely aware of importance of maintenance of such sewerdrainage. However, upon a blockage condition in the drain, normal activities in the residential and/or the commercial buildings virtually cease until the blockage condition is rectified. Specifically, the inhabitants are not aware of the blockage condition in the sewerdrainage until the sewerdrainage begins to overflow.
In light of the above, various apparatuses have been made, which in one way or another, signal the inhabitants about the blockage condition in the sewer drainage. However, such apparatuses have been less than satisfactory in performance thereof, as such apparatuses only provide warning upon detecting the blockage condition in the sewerdrainage. Such warning may not be useful, as the warning will issue only after a blockage condition has already occurred in the sewerdrainage system.
Further, such apparatuses are complex and expensive, and, more importantly, installation techniques associated therewith are usually complicated. For example, many of such apparatuses necessitate installation thereof in the sewerdrainage system by skilled plumbers and/or electricians or other artisans. As a result, an average inhabitant or property owner, rather than making a large investment, may accept the risks that might occur from not installing such apparatuses.
In accordance with the foregoing, there exists a need for a drain blockage responsive alarm system of simple, dependable, and economical design. Specifically, there exists a need for a drain blockage responsive alarm system that may provide an advance warning under incipient blockage conditions of a sewerdrainage system to inhabitants of a residential and/or a commercial building, before an acute stage of blockage condition occurs in the sewerdrain. Further, there exists a need of a drain blockage responsive alarm system which may be readily installed by the inhabitants of the residential and/or the commercial building, without requiring any professional help and without requiring modification to the existing sewerdrain.